


Five Stages of Perception

by desrose



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Casey gets a lesson in perception, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, RJ smiles, angsty fluff, author tries hand at martial arts fight scenes, blatant disregard of personal space, twilight zone relates to real life, who would've thought?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrose/pseuds/desrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or alternatively, “The One Where Casey Learns to Decipher RJ’s Smiles By Disregarding Personal Space”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending. Later chapters diverge from canon as Casey defeats Dai Shi but doesn’t receive his master’s stripes doing so. As a result he stays with RJ while Lily and Theo live and train students at the academy.
> 
> Other Note: I am not familiar enough with the various forms of martial arts that make up Casey and RJ’s fighting techniques. Yes, all the rangers had their own styles based upon several existing martial arts other than just kung-fu, such as karate and muay thai, but I only know one form of a martial art so I’m using attacks and strategies from that.

_There is no reality, only perspective._

 

 

_To Watch_

 

 

Casey kept watch over RJ from a darkened corner of the landing.  Not that he needed to, Casey tried to reason with himself, RJ was a Pai Zhau master and could take care of himself.  He was older and more experienced than Casey, he didn't need a babysitter. 

Or at least, that’s how Casey used to think.

He found it harder to keep that point of view since RJ had been captured by Dai Shi. 

Casey had always watched RJ.  From the moment he met his Pai Zhau master he found it difficult to take his eyes off him.  First he had stared in disbelief at the quirky man covered in dough and a friendly smile that welcomed them unquestioningly into his pizza parlor, then he stared some more as that same man stepped between them and the enemy with another smile that exuded confidence and a hint of mischief, and then again when that man handed him his Red Ranger morpher with an uncontained smile of excitement—he found out pretty quickly RJ liked to smile a lot—all in the space of one day. 

RJ had protected Casey from the beginning, taught him how to protect himself—yet another reason to watch RJ, Casey never knew when his unconventional training methods would be directed at him—and after all the time Casey spent watching RJ he had to admit to no small amount of hero worship towards his Pai Zhau master.

But Casey wasn't wearing those rose-colored glasses anymore.  He couldn't, they’d been stripped from him by cold reality.  He knew now RJ wasn't invincible.

Casey had watched RJ for months, but he never truly _saw_ him until recently.  He might never have, if the situation hadn't forced him to.

Because while RJ had always looked out for his students, they hadn't returned the favor.

Casey remembered how helpless he felt watching RJ surrender himself.  After RJ had said his piece “You know what to do”— _and what the hell would've happened to him if Casey hadn't figured out what he meant by that?_ —he never so much as glanced back.

Casey had made sure he wasn't helpless when he rescued RJ. 

He saw the terror in RJ’s eyes early on in the battle, before they morphed into Jungle Master Mode—the way he struggled against the bindings during the initial few minutes of the fight when first Lily, then Theo, and then Casey himself went down, felled by Jarrod’s lion.  RJ had been powerless to prevent it. 

RJ wasn't smiling then.

And Casey saw all this because he never stopped watching RJ.

RJ was smiling again when they released him.  And then when they returned to the loft he included Fran in that smile, after it became clear she wouldn't expose their secret.  And later he smiled when he told them how proud he was of his students before they went to bed, exhausted but accomplished. 

RJ’s smiles put everyone at ease, and even Casey found he could sleep that night.

There was a marked difference now, though, in the way Casey watched RJ in the aftermath of their battle.  He’d learned his lesson.  Before Dai Shi captured him RJ had smiled easily, but lately those smiles had been strained, even forced.  Casey watched RJ more closely—more _carefully_ —these days.  And even though RJ still smiled as though nothing happened, Casey started to see RJ and his smile in a different light. 

As a result he was beginning to notice more about RJ and, consequently, come to know more about him than RJ probably ever intended to share.    

It wasn't that RJ was suddenly transparent.  How could he be with his Zen philosophy and hand waving and general head in the clouds moments?  His mercurial smile?  But Casey was beginning to learn RJ was far more grounded than he let on, especially when he didn't think anyone was listening.

Or watching. 

But Casey was always watching, sometimes discreetly and sometimes not, and not even RJ could be vigilant 24/7, so he was beginning to catch RJ’s moments of weakness: the times when he set aside Ranger responsibilities and The Order of the Claw, and became a normal— _well, as close as RJ could get to normal_ —human being.

RJ the person, instead of the Wolf Master and Casey’s teacher, to whom smiles didn't necessarily come as effortlessly.

The moments themselves were few and far between, as RJ was nothing but in control of himself.  Yet it seemed RJ was having one of those moments of weakness now, sitting in the dark at 3:00am, either because he thought nobody was watching or—more likely—he was too distracted to notice Casey’s presence. 

When Casey saw RJ shift in His Chair and grimace in discomfort he had his evidence for the latter.  He watched a few seconds more as RJ raised his hand to massage his shoulder, frowning as he had done earlier that day in the kitchen, and the outward breath of pain RJ released was more than Casey could stand to witness.   

“You lied to us, RJ.”  Casey whispered, pushing away from the wall he’d been leaning against to walk over to the banister.   

RJ started, his hand immediately dropping to his lap.  Casey didn't think he heard his exact words as much as finally realized his presence.  Casey continued to stare at the spot RJ had been rubbing as he descended the stairs, socked feet not making any noise on the wood floor.

RJ didn't move, didn't try to smile.  He just watched Casey like he was something out of a dream, as though he wasn't convinced Casey was real.  Casey didn't bother with any lights, the near full moon outside made further illumination unnecessary.  That, and he knew the chances of getting a straight answer out of RJ would decrease exponentially if Lily and Theo were there with him.

“Casey,” RJ said his name quietly when Casey stopped a few feet from him, and for a moment he sounded almost guilty. 

Casey looked at RJ—well and truly looked at him—and didn't miss the mask RJ wore for the world slip back into place.  There was no shift in his expression, not really, but Casey still knew the exact moment it happened because RJ _seemed_ lighter even though the atmosphere surrounding them felt heavy.

He watched RJ so closely now he was beginning to see things that weren't visible but there all the same.  No matter how hard RJ worked to convince him otherwise.

Casey’s eyes returned to RJ’s shoulder and he wished he could see through the fabric of RJ’s shirt as easily as he could see through RJ at the moment.

“Why didn't you fight back?” Casey murmured.  “You could have taken him, couldn't you.”

RJ didn't say anything immediately, which didn't matter because it wasn't really a question.  His hesitation was enough of an answer to confirm Casey’s suspicions.  Jarrod may have Dai Shi’s power but he was no master.

“While your unwavering confidence in my abilities is flattering Casey, it’s also misplaced.” RJ said, keeping his voice low and nearly inscrutable.  Casey took a step closer to the chair to hear him better.  “I could not have defeated Dai Shi.”  
  
There was no inflection to his words and no expression on his face to contradict the truth of his statement.  RJ even met his eyes square on.  And yet Casey knew. 

“You’re lying again,” he accused softly.

RJ’s eyebrows rose.  “How so?” he whispered.

“Because how could you know that if you didn't try?” Casey stated simply.  He wanted so badly for RJ to deny that he didn't fight back against Dai Shi, that he _did_ do his best, that he fought his hardest and lost a valiant battle… 

It wasn't that the idea of RJ losing to Dai Shi would be comforting in the least, but that he didn't put up a fight at all was somehow far worse.

He didn't make that choice because… why exactly?

“Because it’s not my destiny.”  RJ explained quietly, and it sounded like an answer to Casey’s inner thoughts but in reality he was just responding to the first question.  “I’m not one of the three Chosen Ones, Casey.  Master Mao chose you, Lily, and Theo for that.  You three will defeat him but first you need to become strong enough to do so.  The situation presented the perfect opportunity.  I knew you’d come for me eventually and my fighting Dai Shi wouldn’t have accomplished anything.” 

That had to be frustrating, Casey thought, to know that whatever you do it won’t be enough.  That you can’t win because you weren't meant to.  Casey knows in his heart that if RJ could spare him the pain of fighting against Jarrod he wouldn't hesitate.

And yet…  Casey’s fists clenched as he fought to keep his voice even.  “You could’ve _tried_ to protect yourself though!  You could’ve at least _attempted_ to escape.  I bet you didn't even put up a defense, I bet you just stood there and took it.  _You let him hurt you_.”

RJ frowned. “What makes you think I did that?” 

Still not a denial. 

“Because I know you.”  Casey sighed.  “You won’t fight if you don’t think it achieves anything.  Look at your relationship with your dad, you just walked away for seven years because you knew it was a fight you couldn't win.  You’re a pacifist RJ, even being a Pai Zhau master.  You choose the path of least resistance.” 

In truth, RJ’s ability to win arguments without fighting was one of the things Casey looked up to him for.  But it didn't help Casey’s conscience at all.

RJ was a pacifist, he wouldn't fight unnecessary battles.  The fact that he thought a fight for his safety wasn't a necessary battle troubled Casey.  As did the fact that RJ clearly would've fought against Dai Shi after Casey went down if he hadn't been tied up, opportunity for the Red Ranger’s advancement or no.   

He may not have been able to destroy Jarrod, but he _could_ have defeated him.  He could have gotten away if he hadn't put their training ahead of his wellbeing.  If he had held any concern for his life.  If he wasn't so damn _stubborn_ …

“And yet everything turned out alright in the end.” RJ whispered after a moment had passed and Casey hadn't said anything more.  “Didn't it?  You three are Jungle Masters and I’m okay…”

“There you go lying to me again.” Casey cut him off, not bothering to hide his disapproval.  “You know for someone who spends so much time seeking the truth, you really don’t give it much consideration.” 

He took another step toward RJ and they were close enough that their legs bumped together.  Casey crossed his arms, purposefully looming over his teacher and making it clear he wasn't willing to move.  If ever there was a time for RJ to try to retreat from him— _again_ —it would be now.

RJ’s hand moved toward his shoulder.  Casey could tell it was an unconscious reaction to his words by the way RJ froze mid-gesture, once he realized what was happening. 

RJ sighed with his hand hovering over his shoulder blade.  “I’m okay.  I’m a little sore, that’s all.” 

But then RJ dropped his eyes from Casey’s and it was such a _normal_ tell that at first Casey couldn't believe it actually happened. 

RJ had let his guard down—completely—for the first time since Casey met him. 

Maybe that’s what made it easier for Casey to bend down and press his right hand against the chair next to RJ’s head.  He leaned his weight against it to brace himself and used the distraction of the chair tilting backwards—and their sudden close proximity—to reach across and carefully pull RJ’s nightshirt down over his injured shoulder.   

RJ hissed through his teeth, though whether it was because the movement was painful or because of the invasion of his space Casey couldn't tell.

Casey swallowed at the sight.  It was worse than he imagined.  Even in the dim light he could see the outline of a bruise that was green and purple and yellow and _deep_.  It looked raw and tender. 

Casey’s hand left RJ’s shirt to hover over the wound and he could swear he felt _something_.  Some energy—he got the distinct impression of the color purple—and it was infused with RJ’s pain, but not his pain alone, and some other emotion was mixed in with it…

…rage.    

RJ’s hand abruptly captured Casey’s wrist and jerked him away.

The sudden movement had Casey losing his balance and suddenly he was no longer looming over RJ but was instead _on top of RJ_ , knees falling on either side of RJ’s lap and his right arm buckling to catch himself against the chair without landing on RJ’s wounded shoulder.

They were very close.  Too close.  Casey’s forehead rested against RJ’s and they were practically sharing the same air. 

Casey didn't move off RJ straightaway.  He closed his eyes so he couldn't watch RJ’s response when he murmured.  “You knew it was going to happen from the beginning, you told us to go back to basics.  All I’m asking for is a little warning.  The next time you make a decision that you could be hurt by let me in on it too. 

“ _Please_.” He added, like the inclusion of that one word alone could convince RJ. “I can’t stand seeing you in pain.”

RJ’s hands alighted on Casey’s shaking shoulders. 

“Alright,” he promised. “Alright.”

 

~*~*~*~


	2. To See

_To See_

 

 

It _hurt_.  RJ was laughing and truly smiling like he hadn't in days and it _hurt_ Casey. 

Not RJ laughing—or smiling—those were all good things.  What hurt was that he hadn't told Casey about his problems with his wolf spirit. 

It had hurt initially when they found out RJ’s secret earlier that day, but they were quickly distracted with the arrival of rinshi and Dai Shi’s latest monkey monster and RJ being in _pain_ so he didn't have time to feel the hurt too keenly then.  Later it was mostly buried under relief and astonishment at RJ’s successful transformation into the Wolf Ranger.   

But when Casey talked to Fran that night about how RJ not only kept this secret from Casey but had intended to leave them— _and did in fact leave_ —to figure out his problems on his own, the hurt he felt at being left out not only returned full force, it magnified. 

Once again RJ had insisted he was “okay”—and then proceeded to transform into a werewolf in front of them.   

RJ had told them about how Dai Shi attacked him, but he somehow forgot to mention the important aftereffects. 

And now it was near midnight—Lily and Theo had gone to bed hours ago, Fran went home, the dog Nikki had been returned to wherever she came from—and once again Casey watched RJ from the landing.  RJ’s eyes were closed as he sat in his chair, his morpher still attached to his arm. 

He was smiling.

Casey pushed himself off the railing he’d been leaning against and made his way down the stairs. 

He didn't bother being quiet about it.  RJ had no doubt sensed his presence long ago.  His brightening grin at Casey’s approach seemed to confirm this and he might have even chuckled a bit.  He kept his eyes closed. 

At least he did up to the point when Casey bent over him and slammed his palms against the chair on either side of RJ’s head.  RJ’s eyes flew open as he, the chair, and Casey reeled backwards with the strength of Casey’s anger.

The centralizing force nearly threw Casey off the chair when it whipped back into place.  RJ’s hands landed low on his sides, pulling Casey forward and inadvertently stabilizing Casey in his lap.

Casey gripped the pillowed back of RJ’s chair and glared at him.

RJ was no longer smiling.  He opened his mouth in confusion, then closed it again in the face of Casey’s hurting.

“You _promised_.” Casey accused.  “You were in pain and you didn't tell me _even though_ _you_ _promised_ _you would_.”

“I wasn't in pain necessarily.” RJ hedged.  “At least, no more since we last talked… like this.”

“Loneliness is the worst kind of pain there is.” Casey said quietly, staring him down.  He could tell RJ got that Casey spoke from experience.  The question of how was in RJ’s eyes but Casey ignored it.

“You needed to focus on stopping Dai Shi.” RJ replied at last, just as softly.  “I didn't want to distract you.  You… couldn't have helped anyways.”

“Says you.” Casey whispered fiercely.  “We would've gotten through to you eventually.  Fran did.”

“Yes, _she_ did.  But you didn't.  I attacked you… I mean the _wolf_ attacked you.  Twice. And both times I… he knew it was you.  We knew.”  RJ pointed out.

It was like RJ twisted a knife in Casey’s gut and it must have shown on his face because RJ turned away from him, looking like he was in pain himself. 

RJ didn't say anything more though. 

“I… don’t know why that happened.  Why the wolf…” Casey stumbled over the words, because he  _didn't_  understand.  If the wolf was RJ’s spirit animal, was a part of RJ, and tried to— _wanted to_ —hurt him, how much of that translated to RJ?  He didn't think RJ wanted to harm him in any way, he’d given himself up to protect Casey and the others, but the rage he’d felt the other night had come from the wolf.  And it had been directed towards Casey, Lily, and Theo regardless of RJ’s previous actions.

“Maybe I couldn't have helped you like Fran did.  But at least you wouldn't have had to go through this alone.” Casey finished, not looking at RJ either, which was awkward because he was still straddling RJ’s lap.

And maybe he should move but RJ wasn't pushing him off yet either, which could only be a good sign right?

His hands dropped from the chair to RJ’s shoulders and held on tight.  Just in case.

“Casey, the wolf didn't attack you for anything you did.  You get that, right?”  RJ’s voice was clearer and he might have been looking at Casey then. 

Casey kept his gaze down and to the side.

“He was angry.” Casey observed quietly, addressing the floor.  “He was angry at me.  And I get that.  I mean, it was my fault that you got captured.  That he was hurt.  Lily and Theo’s too.  We were overconfident.  I don’t blame the wolf for being angry...”

RJ’s hands squeezed Casey’s sides.  The soft tone of his voice conveyed the guilt RJ felt about Casey being hurt by his wolf spirit and through RJ’s actions against Dai Shi.  “No, it’s not your fault.  The wolf’s anger was misplaced.  I believe the wolf was angry with me when I didn't protect him… us… from Jarrod.  He couldn't direct that anger inward though, because I _am_ him.  So he redirected it towards you.  But he was wrong to do it.  It’s not your fault I chose you over…” RJ trailed off.

But Casey caught his meaning and frowned.  “You chose us over him.  So he wasn't just angry, he was jealous.” 

Casey looked at RJ to confirm this. 

And sighed when RJ nodded.

“He’s right RJ.  You need to be more selfish, you need to put yourself _first_.”  Casey stressed.

“I’m… not used to doing that.” RJ murmured.  There was a moment’s hesitation, then he continued.  “Before you came, there was no one else to put ahead of me.  Or behind me.  There was just… me.”

“And the wolf.” Casey added, because he really felt they shouldn't be excluding the wolf from the conversation or anything else.

“And him.” RJ agreed.  “The wolf… isn't necessarily the tamest of animal spirits.  He’s more difficult to control.  And it takes a lot for him to accept anyone into my life.  Wolves are pack animals but I've never exactly had a pack before.  I've always been… a lone wolf.”

RJ was watching intently for Casey’s reaction but Casey didn't really know how to respond to that.  It felt like a cold bucket of water had been dumped over his head.  Goose bumps rose all over his arms.  Because the possibility had never presented itself before that maybe RJ… didn't want them there. 

They could very well be just an obligation he was being forced to fulfill as a member of The Order of the Claw.  RJ might not have ever been given a choice.

He’d never heard of RJ before during his time in the academy, or any wolf master for that matter.  Neither had Lily or Theo.  Could it be that RJ had been avoiding not just his father all this time but Pai Zhau as well?

“I’m sorry.  I didn't know you were… That you didn't want me to be…”  Casey cleared his throat and tried again.  “I mean, we never meant to bother you...  I should go.” Casey finished weakly.  Feeling light-headed, he released RJ’s shoulders.

Before he could physically move away though, RJ shifted his grip.  One minute he was holding Casey’s sides above his hips, the next he was tugging Casey forward against him so he could slide his arms behind Casey’s back and pull him close.

RJ was _hugging_ him. 

“I said I _was_ a lone wolf.” RJ murmured, face buried against Casey’s chest.  “It doesn't mean I want to be that way anymore.” 

Casey wrapped his arms around RJ’s shoulders and rested his chin on top of RJ’s head.

“You’re not.”  Casey whispered. 

 

 

*~*~*


	3. To Examine

_To Examine_

 

They had been watching TV together.  RJ in his chair, naturally, and Casey, Lily, and Theo balanced on mats and cushions piled on the ground.  It was an educational program, at least according to RJ.  RJ’s favorite lessons were on perceiving reality, or rather obliterating those perceptions _—“things don’t change, only the way you look at them”_ —so naturally they had to marathon the original episodes of _The Twilight Zone_.  They were on Season 3.

Lily and Theo were sitting in front of RJ by his feet.  Casey had elected to sit more to the side, his shoulder resting against the chair’s right armrest.  It was easier to keep track of RJ that way.  If Casey couldn't outright watch RJ, he liked to be able to observe him out of the corner of his eye. 

And after what happened today with the wolf spirit acting up, Casey was having a hard time letting RJ out of his sight.

It  _wasn't_  the wolf spirit though, Casey reminded himself.  It was an evil spirit—one of Dai Shi’s—sent to cause dissonance between RJ and the wolf.

And it wasn't like Casey hadn't seen animal spirits be manipulated before.  Master Fin’s shark turning on the Rangers was one such example and Casey knows he recovered.  As it seemed RJ and his wolf had.  So maybe it was just the timing but something about the situation still felt… off. 

RJ had turned into a werewolf again, a situation that was dangerous for RJ, Casey’s team, and anyone within a few hundred yards.  But it was especially risky for RJ.  If he ever stayed too long in the animal form, RJ’s transformation would be permanent.

But once the evil spirit had been removed RJ had assured them he was finally in complete control of his animal spirit thanks to Flit and that the wolf would never bother them again.  And Casey believed him.

Mostly.

He _wanted_ to anyways.  But Casey couldn't help but feel that something had been left unresolved.

“Casey?  You alright?”

Casey blinked from where he had spaced out.  RJ was looking at him funny, obviously having caught him staring, but it wasn't RJ that had said anything.

He looked up to find Theo and Lily standing over him.

“Movie night’s over, Case.”  Theo said, giving him an odd look while motioning to the blank screen behind them that occasionally flickered bright with static.

“Right,” Casey nodded slowly.  Glancing back at RJ, he did his best to fake a yawn and tiredness he desperately didn't feel.  Casey was wound too tight to sleep, the worry he felt earlier never having eased its grip, but he didn't want to give that impression. “Good pick tonight, RJ.  That was fun.”

RJ was still observing him from his vantage point above Casey’s shoulder.  “Which episode did you like best?” He asked Casey curiously, but it seemed to be a loaded question.  Not pressuring for a “correct” answer per say, but rather the intention behind it seemed different than what the request itself presented at face value.

“I liked the one with the people stuck in the steel cylinder.” Lily said to Theo, seeming unaware that the question had been directed at Casey for a reason.  “The ballet dancer, the clown, the hobo, and the army major?  It was really trippy.”

“Yeah, trippy’s one word for it.” Theo commented.  “I just hope Dai Shi doesn't watch this program and get any ideas.”

RJ winced. “I’m pretty sure Dai Shi hasn't looked up basic cable yet.  Thankfully.  TV certainly can be… inspiring to both sides.”  RJ’s tone did sound a little worried.

Casey chuckled, his momentary distress over being caught staring at RJ broken.  “I think Dai Shi is too arrogant for that RJ.  He thinks he knows everything about the universe and the nature of evil, and he’s not going to be seeking out other sources.  And I like that episode too.  The one Lily mentioned.”

“What’d you think of the plot twist at the end?” RJ inquired, again seeming _too_ interested in Casey’s response. 

“Uh, I think Lily said it best: ‘trippy.’  What’s another word for trippy?”  If RJ was expecting a detailed analysis he was going to be sorely disappointed. 

Casey really hadn't been paying attention.

“Psychedelic.  Out of this world.  Mind-altering.  Mind-expanding.”  RJ supplied thoughtfully.

“Yeah, all of those.” Casey said in a rush, relieved RJ was filling in the blanks for him.

“Right, I’m going to bed.” Theo remarked into the following awkward silence.  “It was a weird day, that was a weird show, and I’m looking for some normalcy.”

“I’m going to bed too.  Not necessarily to find normal though.” Lily added, turning away with Theo before waving behind her. “Night RJ, night Casey.” 

“Goodnight you two.”  RJ replied, clearly amused and doing nothing to hide his smile.  A moment later and he called after them.  “And Theo, don’t think by going to bed you escape the fantastical.  After all, dreaming is the gateway into infinity.  Life is but a dream.”

“Says the guy who turns into a werewolf.”  Theo tossed over his shoulder wryly as he climbed the stairs to the landing with Lily. 

Casey flinched at the words as he watched them leave the main area of the loft for their respective rooms.

“Casey?” RJ asked quietly.

Casey sighed, looking down at his folded hands in his lap.  “Alright, you caught me.  I wasn't paying attention to the show.  My mind was… elsewhere.”

RJ waited for him to continue.  He would probably have waited all night, or all week even.  His patience with Casey seemed infinite. 

“So everything’s okay now, right?” Casey finally blurted out. “I mean, not just ‘okay’ but… good?”

Casey felt RJ’s hand alight on the top of his head, fingers tangling in his hair.  He looked up at RJ, not knowing what to expect.

“I suppose ‘good’ has a subjective meaning for everyone… but I know I am.”  RJ mused quietly.  He smiled at Casey, but it was slight, worried, and quickly faded. “What about you?”

“I’m… I’m not sure.” Casey confessed. 

RJ tilted his head.  “How can you be expected to be ‘sure’ of anything in this uncertain time?”  He sounded curious.

The world was uncertain, Casey knew.  The future was uncertain.  For most of his past, prior to becoming a ranger, he had dwelt in uncertainty, indecision, and fear.  He tried not to think about it too often and it was surprisingly easy to forget, especially around RJ. 

RJ who, despite constantly trying to shake his balance and conceptions, was solid ground.

And that foundation had nearly crumbled today.  No wonder Casey felt like a rug had been pulled from underneath his feet. 

When RJ had transformed into the werewolf, when RJ had lost himself, however briefly, Casey had lost his footing. 

He was shaken and even though the battle was over the world still seemed topsy-turvy, unsteady and shifting beneath him even though he was sitting down.  He felt like a coin that was spiraling to the ground but hadn't decided which way to fall.

RJ had been at war with his animal spirit, with himself, and there was nothing Casey could do to help him fight back.  He hadn't been by his side.

Whether or not Casey had meant to, whether or not he had the power to prevent it, RJ had been left alone again.

The thought made him nauseous.

“Casey?”  RJ prompted, and Casey realized he had spaced out.  His heart was lodged somewhere in his throat while his stomach had tied itself in weak knots. 

There was only _one_ way Casey could be sure, be stilled… 

“Can I see?” Casey asked, mouth dry as sand.

RJ frowned at him.  “See what?”

Casey’s eyes strayed involuntarily to RJ’s shoulder, where he knew the wound from Dai Shi to be healing, before slipping to the ground.  “Never mind, I should… go to bed too.” 

Casey forced himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily.  “Night RJ—”

Casey stared at the hand that had wrapped around his wrist, so quick he hadn't had a chance to take a step away from the chair, so sudden he hadn't had a chance to blink.

RJ couldn't have possibly thought that through that quickly, it must have been a reflex. 

Swallowing past a lump in his throat, Casey forced his burning eyes— _why were they burning?  RJ was fine—_ to meet RJ’s, who was studying Casey intently, as though he held the secrets of the world, a piece to the puzzle RJ was constantly trying to assemble, a clue to the riddle he hadn't yet deciphered.

“RJ?” Casey whispered. 

RJ said nothing but tugged on Casey’s wrist, urging him closer, until Casey was leaning against the armrest of the chair, and then nearly pulled over it as RJ forced Casey to reach across his chest. 

He gently placed Casey’s hand over his left shoulder and held it there.

Casey flinched, remembering what he had felt last time, and braced himself.

But this time… this time was different.  It was RJ’s energy, but it was also the wolf’s, and it didn't feel angry or hurt like before, it felt… welcoming.  There was warmth there, and perhaps… even affection?

And the pulse of energy wasn't weak or fluctuating, it was steady and strong. 

Just like RJ.

For the first time since the battle Casey’s world stopped spinning.  He stood on solid ground. 

He sagged bonelessly against RJ in relief. 

RJ took his weight, guided him so that Casey sat on the armrest.  It should have been a precarious, rocky position but somehow RJ balanced their weight the same way he helped balance Casey’s life. 

RJ’s arm wrapped around Casey’s waist and held him close as Casey leaned against him.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. 

 

 

 

_*~*~*_


	4. To Understand

_To Understand_

 

 

The battle was over.  And with Dai Shi defeated, there wasn't anyone left to fight. 

Maybe that’s why Casey forgot what he had been fighting for.

Casey had waited for RJ in those uncomfortable plastic seats at the airport terminal for over an hour and a half.  It was after an hour—and the initial boarding call—that he started having his doubts.  The second boarding call came and went with no sign of RJ, and then fifteen minutes later the final boarding call sounded and his suspicions had solidified. 

RJ wasn't coming.

The sendoff party had been a huge success.  It had started with Theo and Lily surprising everyone by taking time off from the Academy to come and it ended with Dominic astonishing everyone when he asked Fran to go with him to Europe. 

Fran had been ecstatic when she immediately agreed.  Casey less so. 

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Fran, because really if anyone deserved a romantic dream getaway it was her.  But RJ had confided in him earlier that the last time Dom took an extended vacation to Europe no one saw him again for six years.  Fran was so _very_ in love with Dom that Casey had a hard time believing she would come home without him.  She wouldn't want to.  And Casey wouldn't deny her that for anything. 

Except it meant that Theo and Lily were now Pai Zhau masters training students at the Academy, Fran and Dom were in Europe, Casey was heading home to his family after they had extended an olive branch, and RJ…

RJ was left alone at JKP without his pack.

Not _alone_ in the sense that there was no one there, Casey reminded himself.  There were returning customers and Casey had helped interview the new staff just last week.  They were all recently graduated high school students—so inexperienced—but they had a good work ethic and they picked up the schedule and the pace easy.  Everything was running smoothly and RJ seemed genuinely pleased. 

But now, as Casey reminisced, he realized he’d made a mistake, one he had sworn to himself he’d never make again with RJ. 

He hadn't looked _closely_ enough.   

In his defense it all happened rather quickly.  Or rather, parts of it did.  Lily and Theo had accepted positions at the Academy months ago and moved out accordingly.  Three weeks ago Dominic had told RJ of his plans and packed his things. 

But Casey had only decided to give his family a second chance… two days ago.  While Fran had announced her decision three hours ago.

How could RJ possibly have had enough time to adjust to the idea of losing _everyone_?

RJ had smiled when he reassured Casey that, _yes_ , he would meet him at the airport to see him off,  but he had to lock up the restaurant first and Casey knew how bad the security lines could be so why didn't he let Lily and Theo drive him there and RJ would be right behind them, okay?  Just give him fifteen minutes.

Lily and Theo had dropped him off an hour and forty-five minutes ago and RJ never showed.

Maybe it had been for the best.  Maybe goodbye was too difficult for both of them.  Maybe it’s what made Casey think long and hard about his decision to leave.

How could Casey walk away, knowing that RJ had made a space for them in his life and now Casey was going to repay him by leaving behind a hole?

RJ’s first lesson had been a simple one but perhaps the most important lesson RJ ever taught him: “can’t judge a book by its cover.”

It was a lesson on discernment and how one’s perception could be skewed by being limited to past experiences, never allowing for something new or unheard of. 

It was about how putting things into previously labeled boxes was not only unproductive but unreliable. 

Mostly it was about the importance of not making snap judgments concerning people you just met, but Casey was beginning to realize it could also be applied to people you've known for a while. 

Casey had finally trained himself to _look_ at RJ—long and hard, not just a fleeting glance—but somehow he had still failed to _perceive_ RJ.  He saw the book for what it was—not just any book but an _individual_ book that held its own words and stories—he saw the cover and even on rare and meaningful occasions had caught glimpses of what lay within the pages. 

But he was wrong with his judgment. 

Casey had let his past experience with Pai Zhau skew his perception.  RJ had called them his students but they had never referred to him as master after their first meeting.  He fed Casey, Theo, and Lily, gave them clothes and a place to sleep, train, work, and play just like the Academy had.  But that’s where the similarities ended.

Because more than that, he gave them a home, which was something Casey hadn't had in a long time… if ever.  The Academy wasn't home—how could it be when he had been there for less than a week?—and after the falling out with his parents… well, it could be said he was _more_ than grateful for the opportunity to be a Ranger.

JKP became his home and even now Casey _still_ thinks of it as home, even though Fran and Dominic left, even without Lily and Theo, because RJ is still there.

Waiting for him.

RJ hadn't said the word “stay,” hadn't asked Casey not to leave.  On the contrary, RJ encouraged everyone to see the world and find their own path.  He supported Casey’s decision to try to mend his relationship with his parents, a cause he was naturally sympathetic towards.  

RJ refused to tie Casey down.  He hadn't asked for anything from Casey, and never would. 

But then he shouldn't have had to ask should he?

RJ had appeared to be genuinely happy for Casey.  He had smiled his best smile for him.  But the first thing RJ taught him was that appearances can be deceiving.  Looking back Casey’s starting to wonder if he ever really mastered that lesson.

And he was giving all this— _RJ—_ up why exactly?   

RJ understood Casey in a way no one else ever had and Casey was replacing him with two people who could quite possibly never accept him.

The first rule Master Mao ever taught Casey was: “don’t be attached to the master, but to the lesson.”  Casey totally screwed that up too.

As Casey got out of the cab and walked through the _unlocked_ door of JKP he reckoned there was probably a good reason he wasn't a Pai Zhau master after all.

And after climbing the stairs to the loft to find RJ curled in a ball on his chair, Casey thought he might even be grateful for that.

Throwing his bags aside Casey descended the steps to the landing, telling RJ to move over. 

Casey’s proven by now that chair can hold two people.

 

 

*~*~*

 


	5. To Accept

_To Accept_

 

Casey was ecstatic that he was getting a second chance. 

There weren’t a lot of second chances in life he knew, and most of the ones he’d been offered before he’d turned down.  Like reconnecting with his parents. 

He had never regretted that decision. 

Living with RJ proved to always be an adventure, every day something new: a new pizza, a new discovery, a new gadget, a new fighting technique.  And the things he had grown comfortable and familiar with over time never got old, like RJ’s smiles. 

RJ and Jungle Karma Pizza had always been his greatest second chance. 

But this one came close. 

“Wow.”  Casey whispered again as he followed RJ through the forest that would lead them to the Pai Zhau academy.  He never thought he’d be back here.  Everything seemed so new.  Maybe it was just that it was springtime, green and fresh.  Or maybe it was because the last time he had been to the academy times had been darker and bleaker. 

Either way he was back and it was here he’d get his second chance at earning his master’s stripes.

The trees parted and abruptly the academy appeared in the distance.  It took his breath away.  He felt the same way he had when he first laid eyes on it almost two years ago. 

Like there was a beginning there. 

“RJ, just… wow.  It’s still incredible.” Casey whispered into the silence between them.

RJ didn't seem to hear him.  He never faced Casey as he started down the valley that would eventually coalesce into the hill the academy stood on. 

Casey wasn't paying attention to him.  His eyes were fixed on the horizon. 

That was obviously a mistake.

He didn't notice the way RJ’s shoulders, which had been square and stiff throughout their hike, drooped noticeably at their approach.  He failed to hear the soft inhale, exhale of a resigned sigh as they drew closer. 

And when they were finally near enough to see Lily and Theo waving at them—Lily with her usual enthusiasm and Theo more reserved, as befit both masters—Casey completely missed RJ’s tight-lipped smile as he jogged passed RJ to hug his friends. 

The outside arena had been cleared for Casey.  Pai Zhau students lined the sides, some standing straight-backed at attention and others whispering to each other excitedly, most likely Theo’s and Lily’s students respectively. 

In the middle stood masters Swoop, Phant, and Fin.  Master Mao’s spirit hovered next to them, his smile eternally serene and proud. 

Casey, dressed in academy robes he had to dig out of his closet, and having thankfully avoided mothballs, bowed to them from the waist, hands held at his side. 

RJ, in his purple training outfit—Casey suspects he had misplaced his own robes, either unintentionally or intentionally —approached the masters but, after exchanging murmured pleasantries, veered off to the side, discretely placing distance between them.

Casey failed to notice this too.  Didn't grasp the significance.

He wasn't being perceptive enough.  But at the moment he couldn't understand the price he’d pay for it.

“Welcome, Casey of the Tiger Spirit.” Master Fin announced gravely, and yet radiated a certain satisfaction at seeing his prized student.  “In accordance with academy rules, you have been summoned a year from the day you failed to obtain your master’s stripes.  By decree of the masters you are permitted one last attempt to earn your master status.  Do you accept the challenge?”

“Of course!”  Casey beamed at him, though immediately reigned in his eagerness at his master’s frown.  He cleared his throat.  “I mean, yes Master Fin.  I accept any challenge.”

Fin nodded to him, solemn.  “This is a matter of honor, Casey.  These proceedings should be treated with the respect they deserve.”  Fin stressed, admonishing Casey and the giggling students in the background equally. 

“Yes Master Fin.” Casey agreed, bowing again deeply. 

The Shark Master’s demeanor softened as the roughened warrior shook his head fondly, blond locks waving in the wind.  “I hope for your sake you've stayed in form.”

Casey nodded but didn't speak.  Secretly he reflected on classes he taught at the community center and his fast learning students, and regular sparing sessions with RJ who never miss-stepped.  Casey had to admit to himself that he still hadn't truly won against RJ, not completely, but Master Fin didn't need to know that.  After all this time, it was rather embarrassing that he kept losing to the Wolf Master.    

Or it would have been if it was anyone else but RJ.  RJ always managed to turn every defeat into a lesson and every lesson was an excuse to spend more time with RJ.  It got to the point where Casey was almost eager to lose some days, though never on purpose.

“I’m ready master.”  Casey grinned confidently, meeting Lily and Theo’s eyes.  Lily winked at him and beamed, giving him a thumbs up.  Theo nodded once, sharp and concise, but he looked to be fighting a smirk.

“Good.”  Master Fin bowed to Casey but then, to Casey’s surprise, moved off the floor towards the sidelines with the other masters. 

Only RJ remained.  Face carefully blank, he bowed low to Casey.  It seemed almost reverent and… rather final.

Casey blinked. 

“Wait.”  He glanced towards where Master Fin stood, brow furrowing in confusion.  “I thought…” 

“You can only fight a master once.”  RJ explained quietly, lifting his gaze to meet Casey’s.  His voice was controlled, measured.  “Luckily, you've trained under two masters.  I’ll be your opponent in this match.” 

Technically Casey had had four Pai Zhau masters, including Master Mao and Master Rilla.  He suddenly wished irrationally that he was fighting the Gorilla Master, devastating shock waves and all. 

There was just something in RJ’s face as he took his fighting stance that bothered Casey.  It was... off. 

RJ was closed off to him.

There was the same look of concentration as always, focused energy, but his eyes—those eyes that sparkled at Casey, always in good humor, like he knew a secret joke and was constantly containing his laughter—they were empty of emotion. 

His movement in positioning himself seemed rather stiff, almost mechanical, as though he was relying on rote.

A shiver of foreboding ran through Casey, and he opened his mouth to question RJ further.

Before Casey could ask what was happening, before he could even prepare himself, RJ was moving.  His hand flashed, shaped like a claw, and his flight was as graceful as a crane as he sprang from his knees.  Power sparked at his fingertips, aiming for Casey’s chest with his descent.

Casey dodged, instincts kicking in at the last second to avoid the blow, narrowly missing the purple energy which sparked and crackled like lightning.  Dimly he heard the wooden floor rip and splinter behind him.

Then, before Casey could completely register RJ’s movements, he was blocking blows quick as snake strikes.  RJ threw punches from his left, then his right, aiming high and low and center, seeking to throw him off-balance.  It nearly worked and it was all Casey could do to stay on the defensive.

In a desperate move he dropped below RJ, tried to sweep his feet from beneath him, but RJ simply flipped his body over him, landing and attacking with a backward thrust of his leg while he spun in place.  Casey barely covered his solar plexus with a high block, hand fisted and arm tensed as he absorbed the blow.  Immediately he had to parry a punch at the side he had left open, and then another low block when RJ switched his feet and his stance, forcing Casey to stumble backwards.  He managed to keep his guard up as RJ advanced with a knee directed at his gut—a move he knew would send him flying painfully across the floor if RJ made contact—but only just.  He was flailing as he hadn't done since he was a cub as RJ continued to drive him backwards.

For a precious moment Casey lost his center of gravity but recovered before RJ could take advantage.  Casey decided what was needed was a strategic retreat.  He had to reevaluate the situation and his opponent.  Ducking under RJ’s next kick, he forward-rolled away.  After an about-turn to face RJ he stayed crouched, low to the ground like his tiger spirit, as he examined the Wolf Master.  

RJ had his back turned to Casey, he hadn't taken his next stance. 

And now Casey could sense the tension clearly. 

Casey’s assessment of RJ confused him.  Initially, in the back of his mind he had registered that RJ was moving too fast, which was a red flag.  It just wasn't his style.  RJ enjoyed every fight he participated in.  When he wasn't facing an enemy—and oftentimes when he was—he would take his time in engaging his opponent, deciphering their strategy, throwing in a few riddles and mind games to keep them on their toes.  RJ fought with his intellectual strength as much as his physical strength, if not more.  Once he had defeated Casey after talking for ten minutes about Chaos Theory.  Fascinated, Casey had let his guard down and RJ had pinned him to the floor mid-sentence. 

But it was more than just RJ’s pace that was off, Casey realized.  Where RJ was usually fluid as water in a fight, his attacks had been stiff and too tightly controlled, the world _mechanical_ ran through Casey’s mind again, as it had at the beginning of the fight.  Yet even though his executions had been strained, it obviously didn't lessen his skills. 

And the aggression behind the attacks.  They were all or nothing maneuvers, meant to finish a battle quickly and decisively.  They weren't friendly in the least and the amount of effort and energy RJ placed behind them was nothing less than astounding. 

Not that any of it was showing.  RJ wasn't even breathing hard, Casey noticed.  It didn't even seem to faze him that he was exposing his back to his opponent. 

RJ’s aggressive actions made no sense in any context, but especially this one.  It was just a match between two Pai Zhau martial artists after all, not a matter of life or death.

Casey frowned and stood up, again wanting to call out to RJ.

And then RJ turned and Casey’s words caught in his throat at RJ’s expression.  But he didn't have time to so much as blink before RJ attacked low, nearly grazing the ground, and an arm wrapped around Casey’s middle.  A foot slid behind him and devastated his equilibrium.  Casey braced himself for impact against the floor as RJ turned his body into Casey’s to plant him there. 

Surprisingly there wasn't an elbow in Casey’s side when he landed on his back, managing to tuck his chin to his chest, avoid hitting his head, and allowing the blow to diffuse evenly throughout his body. 

It was a good fall—a _safe_ fall—and his breath hadn't been knocked out of him.  It didn't hurt too badly either.  More of a shock than anything else.

When he gathered his thoughts he saw that RJ knelt over him, had him pinned to the ground with one arm across his chest like countless times in practice.  For a moment there was a wildness to his eyes as he stared down at Casey, but Casey watched the emotion slowly fade until there was only sadness left. 

“C’mon Casey, fight back.” RJ urged softly, his voice quiet enough that Casey couldn't grasp the feelings behind it.  “This is your last chance to reach the level of master.  You won’t get another one.” 

RJ glanced to the side as he pulled away from Casey and rose to his feet with his usual grace.  Casey stayed on the ground a moment longer to catch his breath.  He knew RJ wouldn't attack him while he was down. 

“Casey!”  Master Fin’s voice snapped and Casey found himself scrambling to stand in attention, a year spent training with the Shark Master having honed the instinct.  “Focus Casey.  Don’t hesitate because he’s your master.  Right now he’s your opponent, nothing more.”

_Nothing more?_

RJ continued to refuse to look at Casey, staring off into the distance but not focusing on anything.  At least, not anything in the academy. 

Casey wondered what he was seeing.

RJ could _never_ be nothing more.  Not to Casey.  Not after lazy mornings of shared cheesy bread.  Not after pizzas made throughout the day to a matched rhythm between them he couldn't define.  Not after that same beat resounded from the meditation drum as they breathed in tandem, watching the sunset together.  At some point they had become synchronized, their lives had aligned, until they danced easily and effortlessly around and with each other, whether in the kitchen or on the practice mat.  Casey knew RJ’s singing voice, had memorized his frown lines when RJ pondered over what ingredients to use in the daily special, and could identify each and every smile the man possessed. 

But right now he couldn't read RJ and that bothered him greatly.

This fight wasn't like their sparring contests and RJ hadn't fought like this when battling an enemy from Dai Shi either.  He was automatic, automated, like his mind wasn't there.

Like he wasn't fighting Casey at all. 

Watching RJ—no _seeing_ RJ as he was at this moment—it finally clicked for Casey.  RJ’s movements were jerky, lacking their usual grace, because he wasn't paying attention.  He wasn't centered or balanced.  He was depending on reflex to fight.  His mind wasn't on the battle or Casey, but another approaching storm.

RJ was fighting, but not with Casey.  He was fighting himself. 

“RJ…” Casey began, but lost his words when RJ turned to him. 

His eyes glowed gold. 

RJ resolutely backed away from Casey until there was half a floor’s distance between them.  He was deceptively calm as the purple of his energy gathered and manifested, surrounding him like a mist.

He intended to call his wolf spirit.

Casey heard the tiger in him growl low and fierce at the challenge.  Unbidden the spirit’s energy began to pool in Casey’s hands, as red as heated steel ready for welding.  The tiger was urging him to mold the energy, to give him form.  He would not be tamed.  He would be _free_.

_No, this is wrong.  Something’s wrong.  I don’t want to fight anymore.  Not with RJ.  Not like this._

But before he could even attempt to contain the tiger’s ferocity, he heard the words that froze his blood. 

“ _Spirit of the Wolf!_ ”

“ _Free the Tiger!”_

The words left him by habit, and before he even finished speaking the tiger solidified in front of him.

With a snarl the animal spirits attacked each other. 

The clash of red and purple spirits was ferocious, complete with howls and roars that thundered in the air.  Claws swiped at claws, teeth gnashed and fangs were bared and striking for throats.  Energy crackled and popped, bleeding into each spirit animal.  Their anger and hurt fed them—emotions that Casey couldn't comprehend the reason for their presence—and they raged.  It was loud, it was violent…

_It wasn't right._

From across the floor Casey saw RJ straighten from his stance, his eyes meeting Casey’s in a resignation that Casey didn't understand either, but Casey didn't have time to consider RJ’s strange behavior before a yelp of pain resonated across the academy grounds. 

Casey watched, terrified, as the wolf spirit evaporated into the air with a certain finality.

The tiger charged RJ, pulling back a great clawed-paw for the final blow…

“ENOUGH!” Casey bellowed, reigning in the tiger, forcing his animal spirit back into his body, his soul, his heart… which had broken at the look on RJ’s face, the look he was still giving Casey.

Casey fell to his knees, fighting to catch his breath as he restrained the great animal spirit inside him. 

_He didn't understand._

The tiger wanted to finish the fight, the animal spirit wanted Casey to be a master, to fulfill his destiny… 

“Casey.” RJ’s voice rang clear across the floor as Casey continued to kneel, refusing to be moved by the tiger.  “You have to finish it.” 

It was more of a request than a command.

“No.”  Casey shook his head, breathless, and licked his suddenly chapped lips.  “Not until you tell me what’s going on.  Why you’re hesitating.” 

He looked up at RJ in time to see the stricken look dart across his face.  It was fleeting but it was there. 

And then it was gone.

RJ frowned at Casey.  “It… doesn't matter.”

“You’re not fighting me RJ.”  Casey gasped.  “You’re fighting yourself.  And I want to know _why_.”

RJ dropped his gaze.  “It doesn't matter.”  He repeated, softer.  Whatever decision he had come to in the course of their fight, RJ had obviously resigned himself to it. 

“Bullshit.” Casey snapped.  “You’re holding back for a reason.  And that reason matters to you, so it matters to me.  What is it?” 

“Casey.”  Lily’s voice was gentle as she and Theo approached him.  Casey started, he’d forgotten about the rest of the school.  That his and RJ’s every move had been watched. 

For the moment though, it appeared Lily only had eyes for RJ, searching for something from her former master.  When RJ failed to look at her she nodded to herself, as though confirming a suspicion.  “I think I might know.  Has RJ… explained to you what comes with being a master?”

“Your duty.”  Theo clarified, his gaze also weighing RJ. 

“More precisely your _time_ commitment.”  Lily finished, gaze coming to rest on Casey. 

Casey shook his head wordlessly.

“I thought as much.”  Lily wavered briefly, biting her bottom lip, before directing a sad look towards RJ.  “You should have told him RJ.”

“I… didn't want to influence his decision.”  RJ admitted, his shoulders slumping.  He still wouldn't meet any of their gazes, examining instead the partially ruined floor.  “It would have been selfish on my part.  Only meant to keep him with me.”

Casey was puzzled as Lily frowned at RJ in clear disapproval. 

“Casey, a master has to spend a minimum of five years teaching at the academy.”  Theo said frankly, always one to cut to the chase.

“ _While living here_.”  Lily stressed.

Casey, stunned, accepted Theo and Lily’s assistance in standing.  He leaned against them briefly for support as the world fell in and out of focus, dimming and sharpening, whirling fast with awkward angles.

And then abruptly the spinning slowed and stopped as Casey centered on the truth—the man—that had changed everything. 

Looking at RJ, Casey realized then and there that he didn't want his master’s stripes anymore.  Not if the price was RJ.

He nodded to himself as the thought solidified, accepting it as the most reasonable.  Turning back to face Lily and Theo, he wrapped an arm around each of them and squeezed tightly. 

“Sorry Lil.”  He whispered to her ear.  “I can’t stay here.”

 Casey felt her smile bloom against his cheek. 

“I understand,” she whispered as she pulled back, sharing a significant glance with Theo who smiled openly, without reservation, back at her. 

“I knew you would.”  Casey smiled, clasping their shoulders briefly in affirmed friendship, before releasing them both.  “I’ll try to visit, if it’s allowed.”

He turned to RJ.  Took in his confused expression, saw the frown scrunching his brow, his lips pursed in thought... or holding back his thoughts.

Casey smiled wide at him and, feeling lighter, he faced the other masters, bowing as deeply as could mange.  “Master Fin.  Master Swoop.  Master Phant.  Master Mao.  I hereby forfeit this match and any chance at my master’s stripes.” 

As he rose he met Master Fin’s gaze in defiance. 

“If this results in my expulsion from the academy, so be it.”  Casey said evenly.

_I won’t make the same mistake that you did._ Casey vowed. _I won’t leave RJ.  I won’t turn my back on him and I won’t let him walk away from me either._

“Casey—” RJ objected behind him, seeming to regain his senses, only to be silenced with a hand raised by Master Mao. 

“If that is your wish, my student, I bid you go with peace.”  Master Mao smiled ruefully, hands falling to clasp serenely behind his back as he nodded to Casey.  “I’d say you've earned it, Red Ranger.  But know you are always welcome within these walls.” 

“Master Mao...” Casey heard RJ stutter again in protest.

Casey cut him off with a bow, accepting Master Mao’s words and invitation both.  “Thank you, master.  I won’t ever take for granted what you and Pai Zhau have given me.”

_RJ._

And with a final bow to all the masters, Lily, Theo, and the rest of the school, Casey turned on his heel and grabbed RJ’s hand.  With a bright smile he tugged the still-shocked Wolf Master back down the path they came.   

 

 

~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion will come eventually. I just need to rewatch a few episodes of Jungle Fury for inspiration first.


End file.
